


A Kiss

by Vizuci



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossdressing, Cussing, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Gym, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë Ships It, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sarcasm, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizuci/pseuds/Vizuci
Summary: Levi grumbled to himself.Hanji had probably called him out the gym shed for practically no reason but to screw with him.Turning to leave, he suddenly hears the click lock and a rustle behind him.A tired yawn. "Levi?"Eren Jaeger. Fuck me.He was never listening to Hanji again.





	1. Gym Shed

**Author's Note:**

> A break from my other fic- Anyway this is a two-shot and I just wanted to write something cute ,-,

Levi scowled at Hanji’s pink sticky note on his locker. He had an itch to tear it apart and throw it in the trash to never see the damned questionable stains on it. But the last time he had done that, he had Hanji on his ass following him around, bugging him about the contents of the note that he nearly bashed her head into the wall. Thankfully, he resisted. Begrudgingly, Levi took a pair of yellow rubber gloves in his locker and put them on as he used one hand to take the sticky note off its place. 

_Once you see this, I need you to go to the gym shed for something very important. - Your greatest friend, Hanji_

Levi’s brow twitched suspiciously at the words “something very important”. It only made him want to combust the cubed note in his hand. By then he had taken a red lighter out from his pocket with his free hand, Levi turned it on and neared the small lit fire to it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“At least check it out, Levi.” A deep voice told him.  
Erwin. 

God, today wasn’t his day. Hanji’s boyfriend and his best friend just had to appear. Wonderful. 

Turning off the lighter, the blonde smiled at him while Levi’s frown deepened. 

“Fine.” Levi's voice exasperated as he threw the note away in a small plastic bag he had in his locker, closing his locker, and walked his way to the gym shed.


	2. Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarassment, Hanji's schemes, and Mikasa madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks or just focusing on emphasizing a point

The gym shed had still iron walls with a flat roof over it. Most of the things in there were balls of all type of sports balls stacked with the same type. Although it still irked Levi when he saw the amount of dust around the upper levels and on the ball. Their gym class rarely used the gym shed anymore for whatever reason. Although Levi saw nothing else unusual meaning that Hanji wasn’t even there.

With an agitated sigh, Levi turned to leave. Once he put his hand on the door’s handle; the door is click locked from the outside and he hears a rustle behind him. Levi tried to open the door by force but stopped once he hears the tired yawn inside the shed.

“Levi?”

Eren Jaeger.

Fuck me.

He was never listening to Hanji again.

* * *

I groaned. Always expect the unexpected from Hanji. I mean, what else could be worse than being stuck with your crush in a gym shed that no one would probably even check? No one comes during lunch break unless Hanji was feeling generous.

“Hi, Eren,” I replied back, rubbing my temples as to not let my headache kill me.

Eren comes out from behind one of the rectangular basket full of white volleyballs that were probably the only things not dusty and thankfully wasn’t naked.

Honestly, I was surprised that Hanji hadn’t done something like that; it wouldn’t be the first time.

Although he wasn’t exactly in the best clothes at the moment. Eren still had his messy short brown hair wearing a pink knitted turtleneck dress that surprisingly fitted his figure well with gray tights and knee-high boots complimenting him. Without thinking, I had stared for too long that Eren took notice and quickly tried to pull the dress that barely met his mid-thighs in embarrassment.

Seeing his action, I rushed to break my gaze on him as I attempt to not blush too. But god, Eren looked so feminine; it just wasn’t like his usual celebrity hotness style.

Eren started to speak in uncertainty while he gazed at the ground and stopped tugging his dress down once he saw it keep coming back to its’ original length, ”Why are we in the gym shed? I was sure I was with Hanji..”

Gathering my thoughts, I tell him bluntly, “She kidnapped, dressed you like a beauty just so I could find you."

Eren’s face twisted in confusion at the last part but then open his mouth, “Is she going to let us out soon,” as he tugged on the hem of the dress nervously.

“Probably after the lunch break,” I assured him as I mentally told myself to roast her after this is over.

Weirdly, Eren didn’t say anything back but kept on tugging his dress.

Giving in to curiosity, I questioned, “What’s wrong?”

Eren finally stops looking down as he opens his mouth hesitantly, “.. she also dressed me in underwear-”

Instantly his face flushed and he hastily uttered, “Please ignore that,” and I swear my face was similar to his too.

Hanji was going to kill me in the sweetest dessert on Earth.

* * *

_“I’m telling you, Erwin! They have to get together!” I exclaimed as I slam my fist down on the cafeteria table. Some people looked at me annoyed that I almost made their lunch spill on the floor which I ignored to focus on Erwin’s response._

_Erwin sighed and told me, “Fine, I would help. Only because I love you.”_

_I grinned, “Of course.”_

_I evilly giggled to myself fully aware of how Erwin sighed again as we stood up to go to Armin’s classroom._

_This plan would work like magic._

_When we got there, Armin was about to walk out of the empty biology classroom but I stopped him by rushing in before he left. Armin looked at me startled by the huge slam on the door yet said nothing of it._

_“Armin, please keep Mikasa busy during lunch break.” Running up to him, I pleaded with the blonde boy in front of me._

_Armin stared back at me puzzled before inquiring, “Why?”_

_“I need to borrow Eren for a bit,” I answered him in determination shining in my eyes._

_Armin glanced at Erwin and I warily but replied back, “I’ll try.”_

_Soon he left the classroom and I pumped a fist in the air._

* * *

 

Reaching the cafeteria full of teenagers, there were only a few empty seats left in the tables. Spotting Mikasa’s red scarf and straight black hair, Armin knew he wouldn't be able to stop Mikasa from searching for Eren. Because the moment he sat down Mikasa question about Eren’s whereabouts as she glared at me.

Keeping his promise to Hanji, Armin lied, “He’s staying in his class for something.”

Mikasa stared at him and Armin gulped.

_I’m dead._

Mikasa glare didn't lower and stood up, “We’re going.”

“Wait, Mikasa, I’m sure he’ll be done soon.”

Mikasa still looked at Armin dissatisfied yet reluctantly sat down and start eating her untouched sandwich.

After 10 minutes, Mikasa officially was done waiting and announced,” We’re going to go look for him.”

Armin nodded, concerned about Eren too since Hanji didn't explain anything to him.

Strangely, Mikasa went to the gym shed as if ignoring Armin’s earlier words before and Armin didn't question it.

Without a warning, Mikasa opens the locked door of the gym shed and they were speechless at their findings.

Eren was on top of Levi's body and they were kissing. Along with that, Eren was wearing a very questionable outfit on. The two immediately broke apart and looked away from each other.

Let's say after that Mikasa lost it. 


End file.
